


Rise And Shine

by LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Max has no sense of what is 'Early', Max really loves his bed, Morning Cuddles, Nev is special, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books/pseuds/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning. </p><p>That pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise And Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I just gotta say...I love Catfish with all my heart and I am just another fan-obsessed writer about these two. Real People Fanfic is weird. I know. But a girl has urges to write certain things and I apologize to anyone one who knows these people in real life. Basically, I couldn't help myself. But to those who love them. Enjoy. ^-^

It was time to wake up

Contrary to popular belief the crew didn’t know that Nev and Max were together. 

The two weren’t quite ready to tell them yet as telling them would inevitably leak to the MTV producers then to the world. They weren’t quite ready for that.

Thus their shared hotel room had two single beds. So you can imagine how cramped they were squeezed into Max’s bed. the previous night they had sex on Nev’s bed so it would look slept in and then they spent the rest of the night snuggling in Max’s cosy bed. They held onto each other to avoid falling off the side, their legs entwined. 

Despite how cute they were it really was time to wake up.

_#“Come a done a sun sun wine a clients come take a pic a fine freaky dance with mobster Jan…!”#_

Max groaned and hid further beneath the covers, not wanting to believe he was actually waking up this early. _What fucking time was it anyway? Morning?_

Nev shifted in his sleep, eyes twitching in response to the phone alarm and his face twisted into a frown as he woke up.

“What…” he croaked and cleared his throat after the first fail. “Max…” he murmured, eyes still closed and truly still half asleep.

His friend grunted, face mashed into the pillow as if he had spent the whole night getting wasted and now taking the rest of the morning to sleep it off.

Nev swore Max was secretly Sleeping Beauty

“Max” he said louder, his ears ringing annoyingly at the blaring alarm tone. “Turn your alarm off!” he pulled the covers up higher over his shoulder so it tickled his chin. He felt Max reach out over him and his arm flex, probably throwing the phone somewhere blindly and then bitching about how he couldn’t find anything in the morning. 

Well first things first, the noise was gone. 

Contentment

Max sighed happily, his mood lifting as he could go back to his sweet dreams. He found Nev’s waist and pulled him closer as if Nev was his very own snuggle toy. Nev didn’t mind. He often thought of Max as a bunny rabbit and this was just encouraging the idea. He melted against his naked chest and breathed in the scent of pure, ~~bunny rabbit~~ , Max. 

But still. It was about time they woke up.

_Bang Bang_

Both of their eyes snapped open.

“You boys up yet!” Ethan yelled from behind the door.

Max swore.

Reluctantly, Nev started to untangle himself from his friend but he held onto his arm like a stubborn child not wanting to leave the toy store. 

“Max!” Nev hissed but he was insistent. Still grasping Nev’s arm Max used his other to gesticulate, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper.

“Just tell them some bullshit babble to make him go away or something, you know, you’re good at that.”

He had the _cheek_.

Nev scowled and Max arched away, sniggering as Nev tried to slap his exposed shoulder. “Hey! I’m delicate in the morning.” He pulled the pillow up to protect his exposed body, using half of the covers to cover himself up.

_Bang_

“Anyone in there!”

Nev evaded his distraction. “Yeah we’re up! Just…looking through my laptop for news on Kiesha. I think she might be real!” Nev beamed as he remembered their most recent investigation. They were waiting any new messages on confirmation to Kiesha’s Facebook friends. Was she real or fake? Max thought the latter but Nev had high hopes for this one.

Max groaned “Don’t even get me started on Kiesha” he muttered. He had the covers down to the halfway point of his chest and folded his arms under his head as he stared up at Max. “Can we go back to bed now?” He flashed a puppy pout and his hand trailed up Nev’s thigh.

“Well, good luck investigating, see you down for breakfast!” Ethan left and Nev flopped back down on the bed dramatically. Max eyed him suspiciously to see if he was planning on getting up so when Nev didn’t leave he shifted to his side and pulled the white covers back over them. As if spreading a blanket over everything would somehow freeze time and space altogether. He nuzzled Nev’s cheek with his own and silently celebrated his success when Nev cuddled back into him.

“Kitty Cat” he murmured and Nev poked an eye open, dissatisfied.

“Are you still going on about that?” He sighed. Max smiled, squeezing Nev then releasing him. 

“As long as you keep going on about cuddly bunnies.” He smirked, just knowing that Nev would be looking very sheepish right now He expected him to say something sly. Instead, Nev laughed.

“All right I’ll give you that, for now.” 

Max scoffed.

 

* * *

 

The End.

 


End file.
